Please don't go away
by BeepBoopDeceived
Summary: Based on the prompt: "The lead character must suddenly travel to a distant location." Kagerou Project One-shot. 2006 words. I tried to Shinkono. - Edited, I'm sorry, I didn't realize the file didn't upload right.


EDIT: I'm so sorry oh god! I didn't realize all the big spaces were deleted! I edited it, not it should be displayed correctly.

* * *

It was an average day, or so it seemed. Kido woke up us all early to eat breakfast at a decent hour as every Sunday.

When Momo gathered all the Mekakushi Dan in the living room I knew something happened. Or was going to happen. I waited on the sofa with my phone until everyone showed up. Everybody looked at each other and I had the feeling that they knew something I didn't. With my patience tested, I snapped.

"Is someone going to tell me what is happening?" I said bitterly as I glanced at each of them, looking away from my phone. Their faces were of sadness and uneasiness. Momo cleared her throat and I directed my gaze to her.

"I'm sorry to have to say this just when you start to feel better outside…" She had her talk practiced, it was obvious.

"Hmm?" I invited her to keep talking, what seemed to make her nervous.

"My managers and mom have been talking for a while and looks like we will have to move."

Wait, what? Was she serious? I looked at her shocked. If they moved he definitely wouldn't even try to reinsert himself into society.

"How long have you known that? Do you all know already but me?" I looked at my sister dead in her eyes. I felt the pressure of everyone's gaze being fixed at me, pressure that started to lower as they looked away. A low voice could be heard in the silence.

"Are we going to be able to see Shintaro and Momo ever again?" The tension in the room didn't lower.

"Kano! Didn't you explain Konoha what is going on?" Kido whispered angry at Kano.

"Yeah, of course I did!" Kano whispered back.

"Of course you didn't!" Kido's cool started to break.

"I suppose I forgot, oops." Kano smiled and shrugged, he surely didn't care about starting drama in this situation we were in.

Seto separated these two in an attempt to make them stop arguing and tried to explain to Konoha.

"They're going really far away. I don't think we will be able to meet again soon." He explained calmly.

"Why?" Konoha asked, with a tone of urgency in his voice, staring at Seto.

"It is because of Momo's job." Said Seto with the same calm voice as before.

"If it's because of that then why does Sintaro have to go too?" Konoha kept arguing with a firm voice.

After hearing those words my heart ached, because of the pain of saying goodbye to a friend, I supposed. Seto didn't know how to reply to that and silence came back once again. I sighed.

"Is it totally necessary, Momo?" I stared at the floor, to not to have to look at anyone's face.

"We tried to think of everything, but there was no other way, believe me…" Momo sounded hurt.

I stood up.  
"OK." I started walking to one of the rooms- which one it was, I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone and no one bugging me.

"Brother, wait-" I could hear Momo's footsteps coming after me. "God dammit, just leave me alone" I thought as I closed the door at my sister's face. I could hear a faint ironic clap coming from the living room. That must be Hibiya. And everybody must be staring at him, and someone would tell him to stop and ask him if he didn't care, if he didn't know how serious the situation was. All of it will be gone. Alone again except for Momo and Ene. Thank god I left my phone on the sofa. I let myself fall on the bed of whoever the owner of the room was and just let the time pass. I noticed the noise of the living room rise and fall, and everyone started with their usual things again. Kano went to walk somewhere. The girls went to see if there was any shop open... And the house fell into silence. I didn't sleep, not a little bit. I didn't feel sleepy. I didn't feel anything. Just emptiness as I stared at the wall.

Someone knocked at the door and I answered with a growl. The door opened.

"Shintaro… This is my room…" The android said slowly, as always.

"Hmmm… Whatever, I'm not gonna move." I said, closing my eyes. I genuinely didn't want to think about which would be our last conversation. Our goodbye. Konoha fell into silence and after a minute or so (after which I thought he already left), he approached the bed and sat down on the floor next to it. As the tension started to fall down I started to feel sleepy. Having Konoha at my side made me feel safer.

"Do you really have to go?" Said Konoha without moving. I opened my eyes and gulped, I didn't want to talk about that at all.

"But seems I will have to." I said in a quiet voice. I felt horribly bad.

"I don't want Shintaro to go." My heart skipped a beat. Deep inside me I knew that in all the Dan, Konoha would be the most difficult to say goodbye to. Time passed in silence again and my remorse kept rising, even if it wasn't my fault. Even if I couldn't do anything about it.

I rolled on the bed and pproached to the side in which Konoha was sitting on the floor and, while I was lying on my belly, I hugged him without getting up from the bed. It felt nice though remorse still was felt as a needle.

"I'm sorry Konoha…" I never noticed how nice his name felt on my mouth. "I don't want to go, either."

Konoha didn't move. Was he asleep? I didn't notice if he was. While I was thinking about moving him or something to know if he was asleep or not, I felt some cold hands reaching mine and grabbing them hesitantly.

"I don't mind Shintaro having to go, but me not being able to follow him." The android said with unhappiness in his voice, and my heart turned upside down. I couldn't feel like this for a boy. I am straight, am I? Though he was an android, not exactly a human… I tossed all those thoughts away and decided to follow my instincts; it wasn't time to think about this. I broke the hug and grabbed his head to turn him so he would be facing me, and after seeing the confusion in his face for a second, I closed my eyes and leaned down on a delicate kiss.

It wasn't the best kiss, being my first one, and with a confused Konoha, but it felt nice. Ridiculously nice, with myself thinking I was straight. It wasn't deep or very emotional, just a blunt teenager kiss with two people who didn't really know what to do.

After some time that felt enough, our lips separated and only then I felt brave enough to open my eyes and look at Konoha at the face. To my surprise, his pale face was tainted with red, and his eyes shone with happiness, even if his expression stayed the same. At this sight, I felt my own cheeks burn ever brighter than before. Suddenly, the weight of the silence fell down and I felt that it should be broken as soon as possible.

"Uuh-m." I said looking away, nervous of having Konoha staring right at me.

While I was thinking of something to say, it was him who broke the silence.

"It felt… Very nice…" He said in his usual slow voice, I still felt his sight stuck in me. I looked around the room searching for something to be looking at, but Konoha didn't have much in his empty room.

"Y-yeah." I admitted. It did. It felt so good. I thought about doing it again but I just didn't recompose myself from the first one yet.

"What is it called?" That question took me out of my meditation. Did he really know that little?

"It's called a kiss." Will I even have to explain it to him? "Why are you asking?"

"So I can ask for one when I want another…" Konoha said as it was completely normal.

"Wait, no!" I said a bit louder than I actually wanted. I turned my face to where Konoha was and found that he has been staring at me all this time. He still had a blush on his face. His soft skin asking to be touched… His pale lips asking to be kissed… I looked away again, and stared at the ground.

"It is not something you ask anyone." I said, trying to push those thought away.

"Huh?" He asked as clueless as always.

"Kisses are just for the closest of people." I explained, trying to seem calm. I didn't know how to explain this to him and my need of kissing him again were rising. A small gasp was heard.

"Does that mean Shintaro feels I'm the closest to him?" He sounded kind of happy- damn, he sounded happy.

I looked at him.

"Yeah I do."

Konoha approached me and I didn't dare, again, to look directly at his face. I felt him near, really close.

"What a coincidence, Shintaro is the closest to me too." I thought he was making a move. I thought he was going to actually kiss me but I noticed he just sat there with his head close to mine. As I was starting to grow impatient, I understood it.

"No, Konoha." I sighed. "I didn't mean to the person who is closest to you physically."

"Oh." Konoha moved a bit away. "Then, what kind of closeness?" He asked.

Goddammit, couldn't he stop asking questions and just kiss me again?

"Uh…" I thought of a way of explaining it to him without any misunderstanding. "The kind of... The kind of closeness you feel towards a person who is perfect at your eyes. When you can't thinking about them and when you talk to them your heart skips beats and your mind spins. The kind of closeness you feel with someone when you are near, and how it feels wrong when you aren't." I suddenly stopped talking, I thought I was talking too much or too quick for Konoha to understand, but he stopped those thoughts soon enough.

"That's how I think I will feel when Shintaro goes away. Something will be wrong forever."

He reminded me of my travel, but he also confirmed he felt that way towards me. It was suck a bittersweet sensation I couldn't react for some moments.

"I really don't want you to go." He repeated from earlier.

This time I stood up from the bed, and while he looked at me questioningly, I walked and sat down facing him. I leaned in and kissed him again. It wasn't much better than before; one single kiss isn't really practice, right? Though I would definitely enjoy practicing if it was with him. I will miss him so much. I started to feel dizzy because of the lack of air, so I broke the kiss. I breathed in and out, but I didn't lean again. Konoha opened his eyes to send me a questioning glance. He was tainted with red again. My own cheeks felt hotter too. We sat there staring at each other for some minutes until Konoha sent another question. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yeah," I said sadly. "if Momo said so, she must have tried."

"If you can't stay, than can I be the one going with you?" Konoha replied, after some more seconds of silence. I sighed. I didn't think it would be that easy

"Who knows? I will ask Momo later." I didn't believe it would be possible but, why not trying?

"I don't want everything to seem wrong forever." He replied with a tad of hope on his voice. My heart ached again.

This time he was the one starting the kiss.


End file.
